


Marked

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Elijah jerks. "Ow, fuck!" He pulls away, and cranes his neck to study the new marks on his shoulder. Crooked toothmarks, the skin already reddening and sensitive to the touch. "Damn, Dom, that's gonna bruise."

He's right. By tomorrow morning, the marks will blossom into purple and blue bruises, stark against pale, porcelain skin. "Beautiful," Dom breathes, carefully tracing patterns across the marks.

Elijah grins wryly. "I don't think Makeup's gonna have quite that reaction."

"Want me to stop?" Dom asks. His breath is hot against Elijah's neck, and the light touch of his fingertips across shoulderblades, ghosting down the curve of Elijah's back, makes Elijah shiver.

"Fuck, no," Elijah manages. He presses his mouth to Dom's greedily, nipping at Dom's lips.

Dom laughs and breaks the kiss, glancing over his shoulder. "Again, yeah?"

"Again," Orlando agrees. There's a feral light in his eyes. "And pay special attention to his other shoulder. Symmetry is everything."

Elijah squirms impatiently.


End file.
